Matrix multiplication of complex signal information can be most useful in analysis and correlation for the extraction of further desired signal information. However, prior art and present methods and techniques for performing matrix multiplication are in the main part exclusively electronic in nature or heavily dependent upon electronic techniques. As a result, the equipments embodying such prior art and present techniques of matrix multiplication are generally inclined to be expensive, bulky, and in many cases limited as to the types of input signals which are acceptable for such matrix multiplication. Moreover, the processing speeds at which such matrix multiplication is accomplished in prior art and presently available equipments is constrained by the operative speeds of electronic components.
In the recent prior art and the current state of the art a number of optical processors for performing matrix multiplication have been proposed employing both coherent and incoherent light for their operation. Unfortunately, however, such currently known optical processes for performing matrix multiplication have many inherent disadvantages which include the problems of size, cost, speed of operation, mechanical stability, and optical alignment which severely hinder their practical implementation and use.
Accordingly, a new method and technique for performing matrix multiplication in real time through the use of integrated optical and electrooptical technologies is highly desirable. Moreover, it is required that such electrooptical matrix multiplication equipment be significantly less complex in its concept than prior art matrix multiplication equipments employing electronic techniques and, also, that an improved matrix multiplication equipment be more compact, less expensive, and, in general, free from the troublesome inherent problems associated with many of the prior art and present state of the art matrix multiplication processors.